


Abby's Arrival

by shopgirl152



Series: Summer Still Rocks: The Pregnancy Months [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Becoming Parents, Becoming a family, F/M, Family, Friendship, Giving Birth, Humor, Life on the Road, Married Life, New Parents, Starting A Family, Two Shot, here comes baby, last leg of the tour, life as they know it will never be the same, living in a van, natural birth, new dad, nine months pregnant, tour stop, touring musicians, unconventional birth, unconventional married life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three weeks before Isabella's due date and with Summer Still Rocks finishing up their tour, Phineas decides to put a call in to Baljeet for someone to watch over Isabella. However, things don't go as planned. Especially when an early arrival surprises everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Just now realized that this story has the main five characters on the show. Kind of cool. And unintentional (seriously, I didn't plan that in advance when I'd originally written the story).

_June 2008_

“I don’t like him.”

“What?” The red head blinked. “But Isabella; Baljeet’s one of my best friends. I’ve known him since I was eight.”

“Why is he here?”

“Well, uh, um…” he shuffled his feet. “I needed him to do me a favor—“

“You wanted someone to look after me, didn’t you?” Isabella crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. “Phineas, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that, well…the baby’s due in a few weeks and with Summer Still Rocks finishing up, I thought it might be best if someone was around to, well, watch you.”

“So instead of calling Gretchen or Adyson, you call a nerdy friend of yours?”

“Hey, Baljeet is not nerdy. He’s in line to win a Nobel Prize for his work in Mathematics. That’s no small feat Isabella.” She merely gave him a cold stare and he clenched his fists at his sides. “You know what? I don’t have time for this. I have a show to do.” Phineas went to walk out the door, only to pause, taking off his orange short sleeve button up collared shirt and replacing it with a plain white t-shirt before marching out of the van, resisting the urge to slam the door. He growled, kicking at one of the front tires.

“Things not go well?”

He looked up to see his brother staring at him. The red head sighed. “I don’t know Ferb; I thought Baljeet and Isabella would hit it off. But…well, she doesn’t seem to like him very much.”

“Would it be because you didn’t tell her the real reason you called him?”

“No, I told her the real reason. Which is why she’s made at me. Although the pregnancy hormones aren’t helping. Don’t get me wrong Bro; I love Isabella. She’s just being, well, difficult at the moment.” Phineas ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be glad when the baby arrives. Then things will go back to normal.” Ferb raised a brow. “Well, as normal as having a newborn can be. Which isn’t very normal I guess.”

His brother was about to say something when they were interrupted.

“Yo Ferb! Dinnerbell! They’re callin for ya! Get in here; we’re on in under three minutes!” Buford poked his head out of the bar. “Getta move on!”

Phineas sighed. “Come on Bro; looks like we’re wanted on stage. I’ll worry about Izzy later.”

* * *

Isabella slouched in her seat, glaring at the man sitting across from her.

Baljeet shifted nervously. “So…nice weather we are having. Georgia has a very nice climate; it is not to humid, nor is it—“

“Do you always talk that way?”

“Talk what way?”

“Minus contractions.”

“Oh yes. I was brought up to speak properly. Contractions are the enemy of good grammar.” Isabella glared at him before picking up a book and sticking her nose in it. “Can I…get you anything?”

“No.”

Baljeet sighed. “This is going to be a long night.”

* * *

Phineas pulled back the curtain, taking a peek at the audience. “Wow! I guess word of Summer Still Rocks is getting around; this is our biggest crowd yet!”

“It’s nice to have a following,” Ferb agreed.

“Yeah man! And the bigger the crowd, the more chicks we get!”

Ferb rolled his eyes. “Something’s never change.”

“You got that right.” Phineas smirked.

“And now, may I present to you, Summer Still Rocks!”

The red head grinned as he grabbed a microphone, motioning for the others to follow him as he bounded onstage. “Hey everyone! Looks like we’ve got a great crowd tonight! It’s great to be here in Georgia; is it always this hot and humid in early June?”

“Actually, it’s a lot hotter; this is mild!” A random person yelled out from the crowd.

Phineas laughed. “Well, that’s good to know. Anyway, we realize we’re generally a rock/alternative band, but it has occurred to my band mates and I that Georgia’s a little more country than most places, so we thought we’d try something different tonight.” He fished a piece of paper out of a jean pocket, reading from it. “So for our first opener, we have Cruise, by Florida Georgia Line.”

“Wooo!” The same person from earlier whooped and hollered. The red head smirked and started singing.

“Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise…” Phineas motioned to the band and they began playing a rocking country song. “Hey Baby. Yeah when I first saw that bikini top on her, she’s popping right out of the South Georgia water. Thought oh good lord she had them long tanned legs. Couldn’t help my self so I walked up and said…”

* * *

“Please! I am only trying to help!” Baljeet ducked behind the passenger seat of the van as Isabella lobbed the book at his head. “Do not be angry at me or Phineas! He had good intentions!”

“Good intentions? Good intentions?!” She clenched her fists at her sides. “I am his wife! We’ve only been married for three months, but…he should discuss things with me! I do not need someone to look after me while my husband goes and sings in a band! I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” Isabella staggered backward, gasping and holding a hand to her mouth. “Oh no.”

“What is wrong?” Baljeet cautiously emerged from behind the passenger seat, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. “Oh my. Your water broke.”

“How would you even know that?!”

“I am—“

“Nevermind who you are! Go get Phineas!”

“But he is in the middle of his concert and I can—“

With surprising strength, Isabella lifted him off the ground with one hand. “Go get Phineas. We need to leave for the hospital. _Now_.”

“But—“

She dumped poor Baljeet on the floor, clutching her stomach at the feel of a contraction as the man scurried out of the vehicle. “Baljeet, hurry!”

* * *

“When that summer sun fell to its knees, I looked at her and she looked at me and I turned on those KC lights and drove all night cause it felt so right, her and I man we felt so right…”

Baljeet skidded into the bar, frantically looking toward the stage. He waved his arms in the air. “Phineas! Phineas! Over here! Phineas!” He jumped up and down, waving at the man onstage.

Phineas put his hands in the air, clapping to the beat of the song as he continued singing. “Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you. In this brand new Chevy with a lft kit—“ he held the microphone out to the audience, smiling as they sang back to him.

“Would look a heck of a lot better with you up in it!”

The red head grinned. “Come on!"

“Oh no! He does not see me! What am I going to do?!” Baljeet bit his nails, looking around for some way to get the lead vocalist’s attention. “Isabella could have her baby any minute and I—aha!” He ran toward the stage, racing up the stairs and running onstage, not caring who saw. “Phineas!”

“Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and—“

“PHINEAS!”

The red head stopped at the sound of his name being called. With Buford and Ferb still playing, he put his foot on the mute button on the floor, staring at Baljeet. “Baljeet?! What are you doing up here?!”

“Isabella is having her baby!”

“What?!”

“I said Isabella is—“

Phineas motioned to his band mates to stop playing, looking sheepishly out at the audience. He lifted his foot off the button on the floor. “Sorry folks; there seems to be a mild interruption. I’m really sorry about this. Give me five minutes.” Murmurs filtered through the crowd as the red head turned away from the mic, walking over to his friend. “Baljeet, what is it?”

“Isabella is having her baby. Right now. Her water broke in the van and—“

“WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER!” He hurriedly walked over to the microphone, not able to help the grin that spread across his face. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m afraid we’re going to have to cancel the rest of tonight’s show; my wife is about to have our baby and…I gotta go!” He went to turn from the mic, only to go back. “Your money will be refunded by my friend Baljeet here.”

“What?!” The other man squeaked. “But Phineas—“

“Guys, come on! Isabella’s having the baby! She’s in the van! We have to go! Now!”

“She’s having the baby already?” Buford asked, running after the lead singer. “As in now?” Ferb shot him a glare. “What?”

Baljeet stared after them. “Phineas! Why do you always put me in these situations?! How am I supposed to refund the money for all these people?!”

“Because I trust you!” The red head called over his shoulder. “You know what to do Jeet! We’ll be with Isabella!”

He groaned, slowly turning around and walking over to the mic. He gulped as he spoke into it. “Uh, hello. I will be refunding your money tonight; now if you will kindly line up, we can get this taken care of as quickly as possible.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ISABELLA!” Phineas slid open the door of the van, jumping inside. He raced to his wife, getting down on his knees next to her and brushing a strand of hair from her face. “Izzy, are-are you alright?” He felt her forehead. “You’re warm. We should take you to the hospit—“

“There’s no time.”

His eyes widened as she slowly rolled over onto her back. “What do you mean there’s no ti—“ he practically choked as Isabella reached up, grabbing the collar of his white t-shirt and pulling him down so they were nose to nose. She spoke through gritted teeth. “Phin, whether you like it or not, this baby’s coming. The contractions are coming fast; there’s no time to get to the hospital. She’s coming _now_.”

“N-now?” He pulled back, sitting back on his heels and taking her hand in his. “H-how much time do—“ the red head gulped. “How much time until—“

“I dunno, but it’s going to be soon.” She grimaced, biting back a shriek as she squeezed her husband’s hand. “Stay with me.”

Phineas leaned over, kissing her forehead. “You know I will.”

“Aw man,” Buford groused. “I just cleaned this place yesterday.”

* * *

_Three hours later…_

“Do pregnancies always take this long? I thought ya said the baby was comin soon; this ain’t soon.” Buford shut his mouth at a collective glare from Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. “Heh. Sorry. Bad time?”

“I am back!”

“Baljeet!” Phineas looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor. “You’re back! Did everyone get a refund?”

“Hopefully.” He sat down on the couch. “There are still hundreds more people to go; luckily the manager of the bar took pity on me and took over.”

“Yeah. Clint’s a good guy. He’s taken care of us more times than I can count.” The red head paused in thought. “You know, we could use a new band manager…”

“Really Dinnerbell? Now?”

“Oh. Er, right.” The red head rubbed his thumb over the back of his wife’s hand. “How’re the contractions Isabella?”

“Well, they’re…” she took a shuddering breath. “Okay, those ones were closer. It _has_ to be soon.”

“May I look?” Baljeet offered.

“Why should I let you look?”

“Baljeet may have majored in Mathematics in college and is eligible for a Nobel Prize, but—“

“I spent six years in medical school. I thought it would be a good way to expand my love of Biology and Chemistry.” He beamed. “I finished med school in two years instead of four, applied for a medical license, took the MCAT and was placed into an OB/GYN residency. I did not like it at first, but…helping women bring babies into the world is very fulfilling. That is what I was trying to tell you when your water broke initially.”

“I don’t care how fulfilling your job is, I’m not letting you anywhere near me.”

“Izzy, please.” Phineas looked at his wife, eyes pleading. “Baljeet’s one of my best friends; I trust him completely. You can trust him too. And, maybe now isn’t a good time, but…I’m sorry for calling him and not telling you.” He kissed the top of her head. “You are a very strong, independent woman; you… _we_ …both took on this responsibility and we’re going to see it through. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

“I’m sorry too Phin.” Isabella squeezed his hand at another contraction. “I know you were only looking out for me. I guess the pregnancy hormones have made me a little crazy these last few weeks.”

“Last few weeks? Try last few months. Try—“ Before Buford could say another word, Ferb stood up, placing the drummer in a headlock before dragging him to the back of the van.

Baljeet cautiously looked at Isabella. “So…will you let me? I promise I will be very careful.” She nodded and he got down on his knees, gently spreading her legs. “Now let’s see what we…oh my.”

“What is it?” The red head glanced over nervously just as Ferb and Buford walked back into the room.

“She is dilated and the baby is starting to crown.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means the baby is coming.” Baljeet smiled before glancing around the room. “Ferb, go get hot water and some towels. Buford?”

“Yeah?”

“Get ready to do some more cleaning tomorrow.”

The drummer smirked. “Missed ya Loser.”

“Likewise.” The man glanced up. “Ferb! What are you doing?! This is not a drill! Get moving! The baby will be here any second!”

* * *

“AHHHH!!!”

“She screamed. Why did she scream? What’s happening?!” Phineas peered over Baljeet’s shoulder. “Is the baby here yet? Why isn’t she here yet? What’s wrong?”

“Phineas, I realize you are very nervous at this juncture, but I am afraid I cannot see with you standing there. You are blocking the light; you must move.”

“Sorry.” The red head sat back on his heels, taking Isabella’s hand in his. “Izzy, does it hurt?”

“What do you think?” She growled through gritted teeth, chest heaving from the exertion.

“Oh. Right.”

“Isabella, the baby is almost here. She is almost out. I just need you to give one final push and she will be here.”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can. A woman’s body is built for this type of exertion. Just one more push and I promise she will be out.” Baljeet looked down at her. “On the count of three. One…two…three…push!”

Isabella heaved, pushing with all her might. “AAHHH!!”

“Almost there! Once more!”

She pushed again, giving a loud shriek of pain that was replaced by a loud cry.

Buford’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen. It looks like an alien.”

“Babies are covered in bodily fluids and membranes. It gives them protection from the outside world while in the womb,” Baljeet explained.

“I still think it’s gross.”

“Ferb, towel please.” Ferb passed over a towel and Baljeet gently picked the baby up, wrapping her in the towel. He stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

“Wh-where are you taking her?” Isabella asked.

The man smiled. “Oh, I am just going to cut off the umbilical cord and clean her up a bit. Phineas, would you like to help? It _is_ your daughter, after all.”

“Uhh…”

Isabella squeezed her husband’s hand. “Go with him.”

“Izzy, are you sure? You just had an awful lot of exert—“

“Phineas, I’m fine. Now go with him. Please. For me.” She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The red head stood up, biting his bottom lip. “Bro—“

“I’ll watch her. Go follow Baljeet.” Phineas said nothing, just clapped his brother on the shoulder before following Baljeet into the bathroom.

* * *

Isabella’s eyes fluttered open what felt like moments later. She went to sit up, only to moan, lying back down on the floor.

“Oh good. You are awake.” Baljeet stood above her. He smiled.

“Wh-where’s Phineas?” She shook her head. “And the others?”

“Ferb and Buford are grabbing their stuff so they can load it back up; Phineas is in the back with your daughter. He thought you could use some quiet.” He kneeled down next to her, producing something from behind his back. “I brought you something.”

“A bag of ice?”

“It is for your…well, you know. I figured you would be sore down there; this will take care of the swelling.” He went to apply it, only to blush furiously. “Maybe you should do it.” He handed her the bag.

“Thanks.” She slid it underneath the sore spot and sighed. “Much better.”

“I should go. I know you do not like me to much. I am sorry for coming when Phineas called me; he just wanted someone to look after you. I did not mean to interfere or get in the way of things.” Baljeet started to stand up, only to have Isabella put a hand on his arm.

“No Baljeet. I’m the one who’s sorry. I was so caught up in what Phineas had done that instead of trusting him—and taking the time to get to know you—I immediately shut you out. For that I apologize.”

“Apology accepted.” He shifted nervously. “So…are we friends now?”

She smirked. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“Oh.”

“But it’s a start.” She cautiously held a hand up. “Truce?”

Baljeet smiled, taking the offered hand and shaking it. “Truce.” He looked up, watching as Phineas walked out of the backroom carrying his daughter. “You have a visitor, I will go.” He left without another word, quickly exiting the van.

“Hey Mommy.” Phineas quietly walked over, kneeling next to his wife. “Would you like to hold your daughter?”

“Yes, yes I would.” She reached up, gingerly taking the baby from him. “Oh Phineas. She’s beautiful.”

He smiled, sitting down next to her. “You know Izzy, you still haven’t told me what her name is. You told me last month you already knew what her name was going to be, but you wouldn’t tell me.” He smirked. “I think I have a right to know now.”

“You’re right. You do.” Isabella gently touched the baby’s cheek, kissing the crown of her head. “Her name is Abigail Elisabeth Flynn.”

“Abigail…” he mused. “It fits.”

“I know right?”

Phineas was quiet for a moment. “Isabella, do you think we’ll make good parents?”

“No.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I think we’ll make _great_ parents.”

The red head smiled. “I’m so glad I found you.”

“Me too.”

Phineas kissed his wife and newborn daughter on the forehead before getting up from the floor. "I'll be right back. I have to do something." He walked out of the room, taking his phone from his pocket and quickly typing an e-mail.

_Hey Pal._

_Just thought I'd let you know: Isabella just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Abigail Elisabeth Flynn. Just born today. Not sure what her weight is; Izzy gave birth to her in the van. There wasn't time to get to the hospital. Could you pass this along to Candace and the others for me? It would really mean a lot._

_I can't believe I'm a father. This is the best night ever._

He sent the message before walking back into the main room.

And somewhere in Danville, a platypus read the message, smiled and hit forward.


End file.
